Those Kids With The Flaming Hair!
by Sage Kelsey
Summary: A girl and her two genius brothers move to Portbelly and they look strangely similar to the Test Kids. While there; they turn this already wacky town upside-down!
1. Meet The Trials

14-year old Johnny Test and his dog, Dukey, sat on the base of the Oak Tree outside their house. That is, until his 17-year old sisters came rushing out of the house, squealing and looking very excited.

"What is it?" Johnny and Dukey asked boredly.

"New Neighbors! New Neighbors!"

Just then; a moving truck stopped infront of the house directly across the street and speed off, leaving 3 teens and a dog. The youngest one was a girl with shoulder-length blonde hair with red streaks, bangs, and dark blue eyes. She wore black leggings with a green skirt over it, a black shirt with a yellow biohazard sign and sleeve-less blue jean jacket over it and lace-up black sneakers converse-style. The other two were twin boys with red hair and bangs, one's hair was straighter while the other's curled a bit. The one with curly hair had blue-green eyes, wore dark blue pants, a light red shirt with a picture of a purple plasma orb on it, a white lab coat and sneakers with the same design as his shirt. The one with straight hair had lighter blue eyes then the girl and wore black pants, a light green shirt with a picture of a darker green vortex on it, a white lab coat, and black shoes. The dog had golden ears, legs, and tail, while the rest of her body was light brown, and her tail curled.

The new people waved to them from across the street. "Hello!" They said. Johnny, Susan, Mary, and Dukey rushed over to greet their new neighbors.

"Hi!" Johnny said to the girl. "I'm Johnny Test, these are my dork sisters; Susan and Mary, and this is my dog Dukey. Welcome to Portbelly!" He pointed to each party as his said their names.

The girl smiled.

"I'm Jenny Trial, these are _my_ dork _brothers_; Lucas and Riley, and this is my dog Darby. Thanks for the warm welcome."

Mary asked "So where did you move here from?"

Riley answered. "We moved here from Maine. Before that, we were in Japan. Before **that **we lived in Canada." Lucas continued for him. "We're not allowed in those places anymore."

"Why not?" Susan asked.

The Trial siblings looked at eachother. "We're legally not allowed to say." they said in unison.

"But since we don't care," Jenny began.

"We're going to tell you." Lucas picked up.

"Jenny knocked over an unstable isotope and...Kaboom." Riley said. "Before that, Riley almost caused a nuclear explosion. He almost nuked Russia!" Jenny said. "And before **that**, we created a radio-active sludge." Lucas concluded.

"Which is why Darby can talk!" Jenny added.

"Hey." Darby said.

"Whoa!" the Test kids said. "Our dog can talk, too. Say Hi, Dukey."

"Hi."

Just then, a male voice called from inside the Trial Kids new house.

"Lucas! Riley! Jenny! Time for Dinner!"

"Okay, Dad!"

The Trials looked at the Tests.

"We'll be seein' ya." Jenny grabbed her brother's lab coat sleeves and dragged them away, Darby on her heels.

"Bye!"

And with that, the Tests went back to their own home.

* * *

"That was kinda strange." Susan said.

"Yeah." Mary agreed. "It's like meeting your opposite-gender counterpart."

"You got that right." Johnny and Dukey agreed aswell.

Dukey looked at Susan and Mary. "One of your experiments didn't run amok, did they?"

"No!" the twins then looked a eachother. "Yeah, no!"

It was then that their father called them for Dinner. While eating, he asked what happened today.

"We have new neighbors, the Trials." Johnny said. "The have a girl and two twin boys; Jenny, Lucas, and Riley."

Their dad looked at the girls. "No experiments on the new neighbors!"

"But Dad-"

"No buts! I want to make a good first impression."

"So can we experiment on them afterwards?"

"No!"

"Grrr..."

"None on your brother, either!"

"Eh, we're used to hearing _that_."

"Well, I'm done, and going to bed." Johnny said, dumping his food in the garbage, stealing chips from the pantry then running to his room with Dukey. "Good Night, Slightly Dysfunctional Family!"

"Good Night- Dysfunctional?!"

* * *

A/N: Made out of extreme boredom. Should I continue? Should I not? Should the Trials give up on experiments? That is up to you.


	2. The Dating Game

Jenny Trial was sleeping peacefully when...

**_KABOOM!_**

"WHO NUKED RUSSIA?!" she screamed, jumping out of bed and down to the home lab. You could practically see the steam coming out of her ears.

"HE DID IT!" her genius twin brothers yelled back. "WELL DON'T DO IT AGAIN!!!" "WE'LL KEEP THAT IN MIND!!!"

Grumbling, she walked into the kitchen and made cereal; still in her skull and crossbone pajamas.

When she was done she took a shower, put on her usual outfit, put Darby on a leash, and proceeded to go to the Tests. "I'm gonna visit the Tests!"

"Can we come?"

"Is the Lab cleaned?"

"...No..."

"Clean, then you can come!"

"You're not the boss of us!"

"I'm telling dad!"

"FINE!"

Jenny smirked and crossed the street. She rang the Tests doorbell.

**_Ding Dong..._**

Then, a man with blonde hair and blue eyes opened the door.

"Hello, is Johnny here?"

"Yes. And who, may I ask, is asking?" he asked politely. (A/N: Too many 'ask's!)

"I'm Jenny Trial, my family and I just moved in across the street," and seemingly on cue, Lucas and Riley came rushing out of the house, fixing their glasses.

"And we're,"

"Lucas,"

"And Riley Trial!"

"Well, come in." the man said, gesturing them inside the house. When he thought they weren't looking he mumbled in a sing-song voice 'They've got friends! They've got friends! They've got friends!'

He should them to the lab where Susan and Mary opened the door and let them in.

"Nice laboratory. Not as big as ours, though." Lucas said, mumbling the last part but they still heard it.

"Oh really? Well I'd _love_ to see your lab- You have a _lab_?" Susan cut off mid-sentence.

"Yeah." Riley said.

"Can we see it?" Mary asked.

There was a sudden crash and what appeared to be a private jet was over the hole in the roof.

A 17 year old girl with auburn hair and dark brown eyes who was um...over-weight (A/N: There as not to offend anyone) spoke into a microphone.

"I demand Lucas Trial to go out with me!"

"Opaline?! YOU FOLLOWED US FROM **_MAINE_**?!"

"It's Garnet Girl! And Yes! To get a date with the handsome-"

Lucas cut in. "Never gonna happen."

Susan looked at Lucas.

"You have one too?"

Lucas looked back. "Unfortunately,"

"This is just too weird..."

"Hey! I'm speaking here- Wait, who are they?" 'Garnet Girl' asked. She was referring to the Test Kids.

"This is Susan, Mary, and Johnny Test. They live right across the street from us." Jenny answered. "We had decided to come over."

"Oh..." Garnet Girl said.

"How did you find us, anyway?" Riley asked.

"I stole a lock of Lucas' hair and used his DNA to track you. Why?" Garnet Girl said.

"That can't be legal..." Riley murmured inaudibly. "Isn't that considered stalking...?" he asked himself.

"It should be." Jenny said. "I'll ask mom later; she went to Law School." she assured them. "Thanks." Riley beamed at her and was almost glowing with appreciation. No one really talked to him much...

"Hold it right there!" Opaline suddenly yelled. "Where do you think you're going, Mister?!" The group followed her gaze to meet a frightened and sweating Lucas trying to dash for the door.

Lucas gulped.

"I, um, am going to...er...book our Dinner Date!"

_What Dinner Date? _That question echoed through both the Test's, and Jenny and Riley Trial's minds.

"Yes, um, actually it's a Triple Date!" Lucas exasperately yelped.

_Oh, butterscotch, no..._ Was what echoed through Jenny and Johnny's minds, _Oh, plutonium_, _no..._ Was what echoed through Susan's, Mary's, and Riley's.

"A Triple Date?" Opaline asked, geniunely curious, much to the other's dismay.

"Yeah! Me and you, Mary and Riley, Johnny and Jenny, and Susan with...with..." He trailed off.

"...With Gil San!" Jenny finished for him. Susan smiled brightly, creepily even, at the fact that Jenny knew Gil.

"Ok! Where at?" said Opaline excitedly.

"At Porkbelly's Cheese Cake Warehouse...A MONTH FROM NOW!!"

Opaline's expression dimmed. "A month?"

"So you can settle on a dress." Mary said.

"OK!" And with that, Opaline flew off in her jet.

"Let's hope Eugene doesn't come to..." Johnny said.

"Most people would say you jinxed it, but since thing's like that happen unexpectedly to us, you probably just used foresight and prevented it from happening." (**1**) Mary said.

Lucas looked at the peeved bunch and smiled like a fightened child. "Thanks for your help guys," he said this to Mary and Jenny in particular, for Johnny, Riley, and Susan did nothing to help. "You saved me there."

"You're really going on that date, aren't you?" Jenny asked skeptically, with a raised eyebrow. "Yup," Lucas said.

"WHAT?!" Everyone screamed, for the exception of Jenny and Susan, who just shook her head and mumbled 'Everyone around me is a moron...' (**2**) While Susan was still smiling.

"Relax, it's a month from now."

"BUT YOU'RE STILL GOING!!! AND MAKING US GO!!!"

Lucas groaned, "You have a month to get close to that person! MAKE USE OF IT!"

"...I wish the Butterfly Effect could work..." Jenny murmured to herself.

"Well it doesn't. ...I think..." Susan said.

* * *

Dun Dun Dun! How was it? I'm sure very few of you reviewed. *Checks* Only 4...I'm pretty sure some of you were just too lazy.

That conludes this chapter! There might be 2 or 3 or possibly 4 chapters before we Time-Skip a month ahead to the date part.

(**1**) - My brain has just been spewing words of wisdom lately.

(**2**) - Ever gotten that feeling? That you're the only one capable of intelligence while everyone elses brain's just serve the purpose of keeping their body running and somehow allowing them to string words together in order to form a sentence? There I go again; spewing words of wisdom!!!

Well, see ya maybe sometime today.


End file.
